1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning probe microscope such as an atomic force microscope using a piezoelectric scanner.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an atomic force microscope has been used as an apparatus for detecting information of a sample surface. This apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-281103.